Ardiente Pasión
by WenPotterGranger
Summary: Dos seres enmascarados escapan de la realidad de su vida, para encontrarse cada noche bajo la tuene luz del fuego y de las caricias armónicas de una reveladora pasión y deseo.
1. Prólogo

__**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros.

Parejas que por alguna razón J.K. Rowling no los unió, pero que nos enseñaron el verdadero sentido del amor. For ever Harmonista!

* * *

__**P****rólogo**

_Y la miró. Con solo conectar su mirada con ella, supo que era suyo y de nadie más, Para Siempre. Una mirada que irradiaba deseo desde lo más profundo de su ser. Una mirada que le causó un exquisito escalofrío desde su espina dorsal hasta en el más escondido rincón de su cuerpo. Y ella lo sabía. Sabía el efecto que estaba causando en él por sus sensuales movimientos, cosa que la enorgulleció y quería provocarlo aún más, moviendo de izquierda a derecha su cadera apretada a él, lentamente. Sintió unas tibias manos alrededor de su estrecha cintura cuando él se acerco un poco más, al tiempo que le susurraba cumplidos cerca de su oído y la apretaba más hacia él "si eso era posible, ya que prácticamente no existía espacio entre ellos". Se estremeció cuando bajó su cabeza a tal punto de sentir su respiración en su cuello, era su punto débil. Nunca en su vida había sentido esa pasión y ardiente deseo cuando él estaba con ella o cuando él se acercaba; era algo que no podía controlar y evitar, aunque le enloquecía, sentía unas inmensas ganas de estar siempre cerca de él y no dejarlo nunca. ¡Jamás! Hizo un movimiento sensual con su cadera, haciendo contacto directo con la masculinidad de él. El joven se tensó del placer ante el movimiento de aquella mujer y sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó por su trasero para hacer más intenso el contacto. Ambos gimieron. Se sentía tan placentero el juego al que estaban sometidos aquellos seres que con sólo mirarse, habían desencadenado una incesable tormenta de deseo._

_ ¿Te gusta?- dijo con voz ronca aquel hombre invadido por el gran deseo que sentía, ocasionando una sacudida en el interior de ella._

_¡Me encanta!- la mujer levantó su vista para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. El detectó un brillo especial en sus ojos, que le hicieron desear otra vez esos rosados labios y besarlos hasta el cansancio._

_Ambos se sumergieron de nuevo en esa danza que no culminaba, aunque se les hacía demasiado tarde. Solo ellos saben que por más que intentaban acabar, sólo bastaba mirarse y saber lo imposible que era aquella idea. Querían disfrutar y vivir placeres privados, como lo hacían cada noche, iluminados solamente por la tenue luz del fuego, Hasta el fin del mundo…_

_Eran dos seres desconocidos y tan conocidos a la vez._

* * *

__Y Que les pareció queridos lectores... espero que les haya gustado y que al paso, comenten que les pareció...

Recuerden: un comentario de usteds me hace felíz :)

Bye !


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de esta historia, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros.

Parejas que por alguna razón J.K. Rowling no los unió, pero que nos enseñaron el verdadero sentido del amor. For ever Harmonista!

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

"Luces, Cámara y… Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Hermione, más vale que te levantes antes de que tome mi varita y use un hechizo contra ti.- se encontraba una irritada pelirroja despertando a su mejor amiga.

Ginnnyyy, ¡otro ratico más!-

Ni hablar, ya la hora de dormir se acabó.- con eso se incorporó para dirigirse a las ventanas y correr las cortinas, dándole una buena vista del sol a su amiga somnolienta. "ugh que cruel"

¡GINNYY, DEJAME EN PAZ Y SAL DE LA HABITACIÓN!- la castaña se colocó boca abajo sobre su cama y taparse con la almohada para bloquear los rayos del sol.

¡Jamás!, no dejaré que mi mejor amiga pase un lindo sábado como éste en la cama, mientras que los demás lo pasan de maravilla.- le dijo con una cara sonriente y tomando con ambas manos los pies de la castaña para halarla hacia el sur.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Ginny Ya Bastaaaaa!- la castaña se paró disgustada de su cama por la actitud de la pelirroja.

Vamos Hermione, últimamente te levantas tan tarde. Tu pelea con Harry te ha afectado mucho, ¿es por eso que actúas de ese modo, que te veo como si estuvieras en otra dimensión?.- la pelirroja se mostraba preocupada por su amiga, ya que hace dos semanas se comporta de manera diferente desde que peleo con Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. No se concentraba en las clases como solía estar ella, llegaba tarde al dormitorio y para remate se levantaba demasiado tarde. Nunca su amiga actuaba de esa manera anteriormente y eso le extrañaba y le preocupaba de sobre manera. Y lo que más le extrañaba, era que siempre llegaba con una cara rara "una cara que reflejaba muchas emociones, tal vez felicidad, paz o ¿amor?.- ¿me vas a decir al fin, que tanto haces fuera de la habitación en horas de la noche?- la castaña se sentó en el borde de la cama, seguida de su amiga.

Eso no te lo puedo decir aunque seas mi mejor amiga, Ginny. - "ummm que mal, yo también quería saber"

Ok. Veo que jamás podré saber de tu boca lo que haces! ¿Acaso ya no me tienes confianza?- le preguntó abatida mirándola a los ojos, lo que pudo esquivar la castaña mirando hacia otro lado.

Ginny, no se trata de confianza. Es sólo que… no quiero que nadie se entere. No quiero arruinar la magia del momento. ¡Quiero que todo esté así como está!- las dos se miraron por un momento y luego le sonrió. Tal vez la pelirroja habría entendido que su amiga no le iba a contar por nada del mundo y ella no se iba a interferir de nuevo. Si eso a ella le hacía felíz, ella lo comprendería y la apoyaría aunque desconociera el motivo.

Comprendo. Pero de una vez te digo que te alistes enseguida y vayamos a Hogsmeade. Tenemos que comprar nuestros vestidos para la Gran Fiesta De Navidad.- se paró de golpe por la emoción.

Pero si apenas estamos casi a mitad de noviembre, Ginny!- la apremió su amiga boquiabierta, tenía que aguantar la excitación que sentía la pelirroja por las fiestas que se realizaban en la escuela cada año. Y es que su amiga, siempre quería comprar las cosas antes de los demás porque según ella "el colegio se la acabaría en un día".

Ya me conoces Herms! Y sabes que, vamos junto con mi hermano, Luna, Neville y Harry. ¡Te guste o no!- terminó antes de que la castaña replicara.

No iba a discutir, solo que ya me harté de estar enojada con Harry. Tal vez debería hablar con él y terminar con esto de una buena vez.- la pelirroja asintió sonriente, seguida de una pequeña sonrisa de la castaña.

HARRYYYY! ...- el ojiverde se levantó de repente, haciendo que su amigo cayera de culo contra el suelo, debido al grito que pegó el pelirrojo en el oído de él.- ¡Caramba! Esto de levantarte a ti ya se me hace insoportable. ¡Eres peor que yo!- replicó el pelirrojo con fastidio, recibiendo la mano de su amigo para incorporarse.

Lo siento Ron. ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó una vez colocándose los anteojos.

¿Qué hora es?, de verdad ya me estas asustando Harry. ¿Estás enfermo?- preguntó risueño el pelirrojo, haciendo que el ojiverde chasquera la lengua.

No seas tonto Ron-

Ya vale. Alístate que ya las chicas dentro de media hora nos esperaran en la sala común.- el pelirrojo se dirigía a la puerta, cuando volteo de repente hacia el moreno que estaba arre costado en el cabecero de su cama. - Ah! Y compórtate bien ante Hermione.- una vez dicho eso, salió riendo a carcajadas fuera de la habitación. El moreno lanzó una almohada con reproche hacia el pelirrojo que se había marchado, haciendo que esta solo chocara con la puerta que estaba cerrada.

Hace dos semanas, Harry y Hermione tuvieron una fuerte discusión por la clase de Snape, provocado por su rival eterno Draco Malfoy. El rubio como siempre haciendo de las suyas, provocó a Harry tirándole pequeñas bolas de papel, cuando su profesor se descuidaba escribiendo en el tablero. Harry por unos minutos pensó que ignorándolo, tal vez se aburriría. Pero cuando el rubio comenzó a exasperarse por no llamar la atención de él, hizo bolas de papeles más grandes y sus amigos se unieron a él. Hermione al ver lo que pasaba entre Malfoy y su mejor amigo, se inclinó hacia delante donde se encontraba, para susurrarle que se calmara y que lo ignorara porque se iba a ganar un lío si le seguía el juego al Hurón. Su amigo le hizo caso, hasta que Malfoy en un tal desespero por hacer explotar al ojiverde le mando un papelito con un mensaje que decía: _"¿Qué pasa Potter, te volviste cobarde como tu padre?"._ El ojiverde al leer el mensaje, su mente se nubló de furia y se levantó con la varita en mano para lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy, pero no contaba que su mejor amiga se levantara al mismo tiempo para impedirle problemas, causando que ella recibiera el hechizo lanzado por el ojiverde. A continuación, se escucharon carcajadas en el aula de clases y Snape perturbado por el ruido, castigó a Hermione y a Harry por el escándalo. Herms envuelta por el enojo y la vergüenza salió saltando rápido como le permitieron "en ese momentos" sus patas, dejando a un Harry estupefacto y arrepentido "ni siquiera le prestó atención a Snape y el castigo que le asignó, así como tampoco escuchaba la carcajada de los demás. Sin querer, había convertido a su mejor amiga en un sapo con ojos saltones, boca grande y con su característico cabello castaño. Luego de recibir el antídoto en la enfermería, Herms volvió a su forma real y desde allí comenzó a evitar a su mejor amigo e incluso cuando éste se acercaba a ella y le pedía disculpas. No había dormido bien desde entonces y por eso el ojiverde pensó que tal vez en esta salida a Hogsmeade, podría su mejor amiga perdonarlo.

Harry bajó en el instante en que las chicas llegaron y se reunieron con Ron y Neville en la sala común. Por instinto, miró hacia donde se encontraba la castaña y, lo que vio lo dejó con la boca abierta. Nunca, pero nunca había visto a su mejor amiga como en esa mañana: le parecía lo más hermoso del mundo. Ella tenía el moño recogido en una cola, un leve brillo en los labios, una falda blanca que le quedaba 10 cm por encima de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes color rosa. "Simplemente hermosa" pensó el ojiverde. Se preguntó porque su amiga se puso ese atuendo y no sus típicos vaqueros y camisas. Algo le pasaba y sintió unas ganas horribles de preguntarle porque ese cambio. Aunque debía complementar que se debía a la alta temperatura que cubría el mundo mágico, pero aun así, ella nunca usaba esa ropa. Una vez en Hogsmeade y reconciliarse con su mejor amiga, se encargaría de averiguarlo "obvio son mejores amigos y se cuentan lo mínimo".

Luna, es cierto que te gusta Ron, verdad, verdad que siiiiií?- le preguntaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Ginny a Luna. Por lo cual la rubia y el pelirrojo reaccionaron poniéndose rojos hasta el cuello.

Ginny, ¿qué tonterías dices?- le replicó sonrojado el pelirrojo ante las caras burlonas de sus amigos.

¿Crees que soy una tontería?- preguntó Luna a Ron mirándolo atentamente y con su típica voz soñadora.

¡NOO!, digo no es que me pareces tonta, es sólo que-que… Luuuna entiéndemeeee.- suplico Ron, causando la risa de sus amigos.

Está bien. Pero si me das un beso, ¿puedo comprobar si soy una tontería?- pregunto con una sonrisa soñadora. El pelirrojo quedó de piedra ante tal pregunta. "como se le ocurría a Luna pedirle un beso así como así y delante de sus otros amigos, que además estaban sorprendidos y con la boca abierta".

Lu-lu-luna, yo.. es-te yo…-

Dale hermanito, demuéstrale a Lunny que no es una tontería.- le motivó Ginny con burla, recibiendo una mirada asesina de su hermano. ¿Qué?, es sólo un beso ó ¿tienes miedo?- Le retó. "yo quiero ver, yo quiero ver, yo quiero verrrr"

Vamos Ron, tu puedes.- los cuatro soltaron una carcajada, ante la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba el pelirrojo. Con decir que Ron estaba rojo es poco, estaba apenado desde su cabellera hasta la punta de sus pies, todo de él temblaba de los nervios. Miró a los ojos a la chica que tenía al frente y pensó que si salía de eso rápidamente se podría calmar. Entonces se acercó como robot hacia Luna y tomo entre sus manos la pequeña cara de ella. Y así como acerco su rostro al de ella a una máxima velocidad, así de rápido pretendía separarse pero no contaba que Luna se apretara a él y profundizara el beso, "un beso que duró solo unos minutos y que para ellos eran eternos".

Wow! Eso fue sor-pren-den-te.! - terminó la castaña sorprendida, sus amigos asintieron con la boca abierta mirando a la pareja besuqueándose como si no existiera un mañana.

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, los dos se separaron lentamente. Ambos juntaron sus frentes sonrientes.

¿Quieres ser mi novio?- Ron se la quedó viendo directamente a los ojos con sorpresa a lo que él tomó sus manos lentamente con las suyas.

No. Luna antes de ese beso, yo no... Yo no.- Luna agachó su cabeza y él se la alzó rápidamente con su mano. Cariñosamente limpió una lagrima recién salida de los ojos azules de la rubia.- ¿Me dejas terminar?- ella asintió.- Luna antes de ese beso, yo no sabía lo que sentía por ti; tú me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi y a veces he soñado contigo. Pero eso no quería decir que te amaba…- algo en el interior de la rubia se partió en mil pedazos ante la confesión del pelirrojo porque ella si lo ama, así que se soltó de las manos de él y se separó.

Perdóname por obligarte a besarme Ron.- miro a los demás.- lo siento, tengo que irme. Los buckreats podrían estar rondando Hogsmeade y yo les tengo alergia- luego de eso salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los alrededores de la casa de los gritos.

Lunnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.- Ron miró a sus amigos y tras la cara de ellos de comprensión, salió corriendo tras ella. "ay que liindo, ¿no les parece?"

Bueeenoo, entonces ¿Nev, me acompañas a comprar unos helado?, es que tengo sed.- Ginny rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sí, vamos.-

Esperen y que pasa con nosotros.- Harry se atrevió a hablar por primera vez.

No sé, ustedes hagan lo que les plazca.- luego tomó a Neville del brazo y se lo llevó tras ella.

Una vez solos, no se atrevían a hablar, sólo se limitaban a caminar juntos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos. Harry pensaba en como pedirle perdón sin que ella le rechazara, mientras que ella buscaba un tema para conversar. El ojiverde tomó aire para hacer reverencia al honor de ser un Gryffindor, no importaría si ella lo rechazaba, "tenía que intentarlo".

Herms, lo del otro día perd….-

Olvídalo, ya lo olvidé.- se apresuró a decir la castaña.

Entonces, ¿estoy perdonado?- preguntó inquieto.

Sí, además soy yo la que te pide disculpa porque me entrometí en tu pelea con Draco. Eso me pasa por metida.- terminó mirando hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de su amigo. Él en cambio, apresuró sus pasos para ponerse frente a ella y la tomó de los hombros para mirarla fijamente. Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo, volteó a mirarlo rápidamente.

Cuando sus miradas hicieron contacto, sintieron un fuego inmenso en sus pechos que les recorrió en las demás partes de sus anatomías. Algo que les recordaba las noches en que se escapaban para encontrarse con la persona que deseaban intensamente. El ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo que pasó entre ellos, ya que se separó bruscamente de ella.

Lo siento, es sólo que me quedé pensando.- la castaña asintió ruborizada ya que ella también había quedado impregnada con la mirada del pelinegro.

¡Está bien, no te preocupes!- ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír de repente, como si hubiese ocurrido algo gracioso entre ellos.

¿Te das cuenta la falta que me hacía estar con mi mejor amiga?- preguntó sonriente el ojiverde. Ella se acercó a él, tomándolo por el brazo "como lo hacían siempre".

Sí, no puedes vivir sin mí.- ambos soltaron una carcajada.- y yo sin ti.

Eso lo sé.- ella abrió la boca "ofendida" por la arrogancia de su amigo.

Y ¿desde cuándo eres Harry-arrogante-Potter? - el río y apoyo su brazo en el hombro de ella, para acercarla más.

Desde que conozco a mi mejor amiga.- ella lo miró interrogante y el meneó la cabeza, por dudarlo.- ¿cabe decir que agradezco a todos los cielos, porque tengo a mi lado, a la persona más importante de mi vida, a la persona que ha estado siempre conmigo en las buenas y en las malas y a la que es capaz de arriesgar su vida por mí?- por aquellas dulces palabras, Herms quedó invadida por una sensación de felicidad en todo su ser. Harry siempre encontraba la manera de causar ese efecto en ella.- además, sabes que eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, Herms y haría lo que fuese por tal de que no me abandones. Es por eso que tengo el derecho de presumir ante el mundo el mejor regalo que me ha dado la vida.- por alguna extraña razón sintió una punzada en el corazón por las palabras del ojiverde al decir _"eres como la hermana que nunca tuve". _Optó por ignorar aquel sentimiento extraño en ella.

¡Harry, no sé qué decir! Te quiero y por eso no te abandonaré.- dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y hacerle entender que el también era muy importante para ella.

Siguieron caminando sin sentido hasta que ya era hora de volver a la escuela. Por el camino se encontraron a Ginny y a Neville y entre risas y bromas llegaron a Hogwarts.

¡Qué raro, ya busqué a Ron y a Luna por todo Hogwarts y no hay rastro de ellos! Se suponía que ya deberían estar aquí.- preguntó preocupada Ginny. "no me miren porque yo tampoco los he visto"

No te preocupes, no creo que les haya pasado algo malo. Las malas noticias vuelan rápido y cómo ves, ellos tienen mucho tiempo fuera de nuestras vistas.- la calmó Neville tomando entre su mano, la mano de la pelirroja.

Woowwwwww! ¿De qué me perdí, Nev?- preguntó con tono de burla el ojiverde. Los dos jóvenes sonrieron alegres.

Ginny y yo, somos novios!-

Hoy cuando fuimos a comprar los helados, decidí contarle a Nev lo que sentía por él y bueno, el también siente lo mismo por mí.- terminó afianzando más el agarre de Neville y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Chicos, me alegro por ustedes! Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano.- expresó la castaña abrazándolos contenta por ser la nueva pareja. - bueno debo entender por fin, que la compra de los vestidos era solo una excusa para declarártele a Neville.- los cuatros rieron.

Sabes que se necesita de una excusa y más para dar el primer paso.- le contestó pícaramente.

Bueno, con permiso me disculpo, me tengo que ir. Necesito hacer ejercicios, Ya saben… debo mantenerme en forma antes de que llegue el Torneo de Quidditch.- dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras que da a la habitación de los chicos con suma velocidad.

Se nota que está ansioso por el Torneo.- los tres sonrieron ante la idea de Neville. Luego de varios minutos Herms, miró su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde.

¡Eh chicos, me tengo que ir!- la pareja asintió y pronto Herms se dirigió a su habitación, después de despedirse de ellos con abrazos.

¡Vaya! ¿Qué día tan raro, no amor?-

Sí, pero el más hermoso de todos.- ambos sonrieron y se besaron tiernamente.

_Entró sigilosamente para que ningún otro a diferencia de él, se diera cuenta y amenazará con descubrir sus mágicas noches de danzas pasionales. Esta vez, se sentía felíz porque habría recuperado lo que hace varios días le atormentaba. Caminó despacio en la gran alfombra roja que la conducía a aquel hombre, que le robaba las noches y que ella muy encantada se dejaba robar. En el camino vio aquellas flores que le encantan, sus flores favoritas; la tomó y se la acercó a su pequeña nariz para absorber el embriagante olor que emanaba. Le encantaba ese hombre, porque de alguna manera la hacía sentir, como a ella le gusta._

_Sabe lo que quiero.- dijo embelesada_

_Se acercó un poco más para poder visualizar al hombre que tanto deseaba ver. Cuando llegó hasta la chimenea, se dio cuenta que no se encontraba. Examinó el lugar, para encontrar un rastro de él. Se asustó, se asustó porque tal vez aquel hombre no iba a asistir aquella noche. En un instante de desesperación pensó en usar la varita, pero se arrepintió luego, porque una noche se habían prometido que no usarían magia en sus encuentros nocturnos. Se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca para esperarlo._

_De repente escucha la armoniosa canción de todas las noches, la canción que los cubría y les hacía olvidar el mundo, mientras se entregaban a ella y a la pasión que les concebía. Sonrió, sonrió en sus adentros porque ese hombre estaba allí, como todas las noches. Volteó para recibirlo, para sentirlo de nuevo, para dejarse llevar por la creciente necesidad que le provocaba, para perderse otra vez en la profundidad de su apasionada mirada._

_Pero…_

_¿Qué haces aquí?-_

* * *

Y Que les pareció queridos lectores... espero que les haya gustado y que al paso, comenten que les pareció...

Recuerden: un comentario de usteds me hace felíz :)

Bye !

Lucecita11 Graciias por tu primer comentario jeje tratare de no decepcionarte...! =D


End file.
